Złomiarz
Krzysztof Plewako-Szczerbiński Chris Parson }} Złomiarz (ang. Junkrat) – jeden z bohaterów gry Overwatch, który został dodany na oficjalne serwery 24 maja 2016 roku. Złomiarz to śmieciarz objuczony bombami, szukający skarbów po całym świecie. Opis szczegółowy Tło fabularne Złomiarz to pomyleniec z obsesją na punkcie materiałów wybuchowych, którego misją życiową jest sianie chaosu i zniszczenia. Atak na rdzeń fuzyjny australijskiego omnium na zawsze zmienił krajobraz buszu. Eksplozja przeistoczyła okolicę w surowe, napromieniowane pustkowie usiane szczątkami i powyginanymi kawałkami zniszczonego kompleksu. Dla większości ocalałych tereny te nie nadawały się do zamieszkania. Niektórzy zdołali jednak tam przetrwać. Grupa nazywająca siebie Śmieciarzami rozszabrowała pozostałości po omnium i utworzyła w jego cieniu pozbawioną praw i zasad społeczność. Należał do niej między innymi Złomiarz, którego sposobem na przeżycie było zbieranie złomu i części maszyn w ruinach. Rezydualne promieniowanie po eksplozji dotknęło go tak samo jak innych, powodując drobne odchylenia w jego zachowaniu. Szczypta szaleństwa idealnie predysponuje Złomiarza do obsługi niebezpiecznych materiałów wybuchowych, na punkcie których ma niezłego bzika. Złomiarz zasłynął, kiedy odkrył niezwykle cenny sekret w głębi ruin omnium. Mało kto znał prawdziwą naturę tego znaleziska, niemniej jego odkrywca znalazł się na celowniku łowców nagród, gangów i drobnych cwaniaczków. Wiecznie ścigany, zawarł pakt z byłym egzekutorem Śmieciarzy o pseudonimie Wieprzu, który niechętnie zgodził się zostać jego osobistym ochroniarzem w zamian za połowę udziałów w łupach. Ostatecznie Złomiarz i Wieprzu opuścili australijski busz i rozpoczęli przestępczą wędrówkę po świecie, siejąc szaleństwo i spustoszenie wszędzie, gdzie tylko się pojawią. Zdolności , , }} , , }} , , }} , , }} Osiągnięcia Biografia Poznanie przyjaciela mały|Wspólne rozróby z WieprzemAtak na rdzeń fuzyjny australijskiego omnium na zawsze zmienił krajobraz, gdyż eksplozja przeistoczyła okolicę w surowe, napromieniowane pustkowie usiane szczątkami i powyginanymi kawałkami zniszczonego kompleksu. Dla większości ocalałych tereny te nie nadawały się do zamieszkania. Grupa nazywająca siebie Śmieciarzami zdołała jednak przetrwać i rozszabrowała pozostałości po omnium i utworzyła w jego cieniu pozbawioną praw i zasad społeczność. Należał do niej między innymi Złomiarz, którego sposobem na przeżycie było zbieranie złomu i części maszyn w ruinach. Zasłynął on z odkrycia, w którym odnalazł niezwykle cenny sekret w głębi ruin omnium. Mało kto znał prawdziwą naturę tego znaleziska, niemniej jego odkrywca znalazł się na celowniku łowców nagród, gangów i drobnych cwaniaczkówTło fabularne postaci.. Pewnego razu w jednym z barów w Junkertown, Złomiarz był w potwornej sytuacji, bowiem inni chcieli się dowiedzieć, gdzie ukrył on skarb. Wykrzyczał, że prawdziwemu przyjacielowi, który uratowałby go przed śmiercią, dałby 10% swoich zysków. Nie zauważając reakcji, zwiększył zarobki do 25%, na co Mako przystał. Pozbył się napastników mężczyzny, po czym oznajmił, iż chce 50%. Jamison starał się targować, ale Rutledge już podjął decyzję i nie zamierzał negocjować cenyCyfrowy komiks „Pustkowia”, wydany 6 września 2017 roku.. Tym samym Wieprzu zgodził się zostać jego osobistym ochroniarzem w zamian za połowę udziałów w łupach. Wspólnie wyruszyli w świat, siejąc na swoich drogach nieład, panikę i zniszczenie. Udało im się skraść królewskie artefakty z King's Row, zniszczyli wiele sklepów w Paryżu, okradli sklep z grami w Hanamurze i zrabowali bank rezerw złota w DoradoFilm animowany „Kulisy Zbrodni – wydanie specjalne: Śmieciarze”, wydany 21 września 2015 roku.. Czas to pieniądz mały|lewo|Uczciwa robota w SydneyPo pewnym czasie i znalezieniu się w listach gończych, Wieprzu i Złomiarz zostali zatrudnieni przez pewnego biznesmena z Sydney, który to chciał im zapłacić za zniszczenie magazynu z omnikami i uwolnienie zakładników. Przestępcy przyjęli tę propozycję i natychmiastowo udali się na miejsce, gdzie podłożyli mnóstwo bomb. Jak się później okazało, zakładników w środku nie było, a roboty należały do firmy biznesmena, który to ich zatrudnił. To zdenerwowało mężczyzn, którzy wrócili się do kontrahenta i powiesili go na łańcuchu do żurawia budowlanego, po czym odpalili ładunki wybuchoweCyfrowy komiks „Legalna robota”, wydany 5 maja 2016 roku.. Podczas świąt, Wieprzu wraz ze Złomiarzem uciekali z Luna Parku w Australii, po obrabowaniu jego dorobkówCyfrowy komiks „Magia Świąt”, wydany 20 grudnia 2016 roku.. mały|Wyrzucenie z JunkertownZłomiarz wraz z Wieprzem zostali wyrzuceni z Junkertown, gdyż zdenerwowali królową. Postanowili więc ponownie dostać się do środka i obalić rządy królowej, dając jej w prezencie skradzione skarby i wysadzając ją w powietrze. Ułożyli plan, który wydawał się z pozoru prosty i przebrali się, aby nikt ich nie rozpoznał. Kiedy Wieprzu zapukał we wrota miasta, Złomiarz przypadkowo zdekonspirował przebierańców, przez co drzwi do Junkertown zostały zamknięte na kilka spustówFilm animowany „Junkertown: Plan”, wydany 21 sierpnia 2017 roku.. Występy Gry * „Overwatch” * „Heroes of the Storm” Filmy animowane * „Film wprowadzający” * „Kulisy Zbrodni – wydanie specjalne: Śmieciarze” * „Jesteśmy Overwatch” * „Junkertown: Plan” Komiksy * „Legalna robota” * „Magia Świąt” * „Pustkowia” Ciekawostki * Złomiarz został dodany do gry 22 września 2015 roku, wraz z Wieprzem. Wcześniej był jednak promowany w liście gończym, a także ukazał się w filmiku: „Kulisy Zbrodni – wydanie specjalne: Śmieciarze”. Lista zmian * * }} Przypisy Zobacz też * Galeria (galeria postaci) * Przedmioty kosmetyczne (przedmioty kosmetyczne postaci) de:Junkrat en:Junkrat es:Junkrat fr:Chacal it:Junkrat ja:ジャンクラット ko:정크랫 pt-br:Junkrat ru:Крысавчик zh:炸彈鼠 Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie: Natarcie Kategoria:Bohaterowie